Kanon Suzuki
Kanon Suzuki is a former japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a former ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume. History Early Life Suzuki Kanon was born on August 5, 1998 in the Mikawa Province area in Aichi, Japan. On January 2, at the first Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert, Tsunku announced Suzuki as one of the new members of Morning Musume's 9th generation alongside Erina Ikuta, Riho Sayashi, and Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Mizuki Fukumura. That same day, Suzuki made her concert debut. In April, Suzuki debuted in the Morning Musume single "Maji Desu ka Ska!". Suzuki starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Risa Niigaki, Reina Tanaka, the other 9th Generation members, and Haruka Kudo. 2012 On April 18, it was announcced that Reina Tanaka and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members would star in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. 2013-2014 Suzuki had a birthday event titled Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event ~Oto no Kaori Yuku 15sai~ with guest Erina Ikuta and Sato Masaki. In 2014, Suzuki began appearing solo in various variety TV/game shows: she appeared on Quiz 30 ~Sanketsu Seyo~ on April 27 (alongside Tsugunaga Momoko) and May 18 (alongside Sayumi Michishige and Erina Ikuta), VS. Arashi on July 3 as a part of Team Pocchari (Team Chubby), Tsutaete Pikacchi on September 6 and DownTown (with Riho Sayashi) in September. On August 5, Suzuki had her 16th birthday event, titled Morning Musume '14 ~Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event 2014~. The event featured one performance at Yamano Hall in Tokyo, Japan. On October 27, during Kon'ya mo Usa-chan Peace, it was announced that Suzuki will have her own radio show, later titled Itsudemo! Kannon Smile, on CBC Radio starting on December 2nd, replacing Sayumi Michishige's radio show. On August 5th, Suzuki will have a birthday event at TOKYO FM HALL. 2015-2016 On August 5th, Suzuki will have a birthday event at TOKYO FM HALL. On February 7, Suzuki announced her graduation from Morning Musume. She will graduate on May 31, 2016 at the end of the Morning Musume '16 Spring Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ so as to study and pursue a career in the welfare e.g. as a teacher or a nurse. On May 17, Suzuki held a solo live, titled Morning Musume '16 Suzuki Kanon Solo Special Live, featuring two performances at IMA Hall. Fans could win an invitation to the special live by entering a lottery when they purchased the "Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi" box set via forTUNE music. The last broadcast of Suzuki's radio show Itsudemo! Kannon Smile was on May 24. Starting in June, it was replaced with a new radio show hosted by Makino Maria. On May 27, Suzuki held her last fanclub event, titled Morning Musume '16 Suzuki Kanon FC Event. On May 31, Suzuki graduated at Nippon Budokan at the end of the Morning Musume' 16 spring concert tour and retired from the entertainment industry. Appearance Kanon wears a green shirt, a green pair of shorts and green shoes. She has a black ponytail. Personality To Be Added Trivia * She was the 5th member from the band to be killed in Homer Kills Morning Musume/Gets Grounded. * Her official YouTube username is ZukiTheGoAnimateGirl1997. * She is allergic to sunflowers. * She can pick up anything with clean hands. * She has kinship with Brazilians and a Brazilian family friend. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Morning Musume members Category:Characters voiced by Salli Category:Parents Category:Singers Category:Green Member Colour Category:9th Generation